familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barack Obama
This article is about Barack Obama, if you were looking for his alter-ego, click here. ---- Barack Hussein Obama II is the 44th President of the United States. He is the first African American to hold the office. Obama was the junior United States Senator from Illinois from January 2005 until November 2008, when he resigned following his election to the presidency. Obama was reelected to a second term as President in November 2012. Biography In the episode "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", a homeless person asks Peter for spare change, but Peter declines and gives him hope instead. This is a reference to Barack Obama's Presidential Campaign's key words "Hope" and "Change". In the episode "New Star Stew-Dent", an episode that aired right after Obama became the president, the cold opening features Obama becoming the president, and becoming good friends with everyone. It would soon be revealed, that he is really Osama Bin Laden's alter-ego, which he'll be using to take over The U.S.A., but his first order of business is to get revenge on Stewie, for "murdering" him, back in the cold opening of "PTV". This revenge was to give him an itchy ass, which bothered him a couple of times in the episode. In the episode "Excellence in Broadcasting", President Obama appears in the performance of the song "Republican Town", because he's apparently making up lies about global warming. Lois argues that all his findings are scientifically proven, but Rush Limbaugh tells her that she's sounding like a Jew. In the episode "New Kidney in Town", Chris Griffin is chosen to introduce President Obama at school after winning an essay contest, however, he and his sister Meg, the proper author, end up doing so. Obama arrives at James Woods Regional High School for the ceremony assembly, and performs "Honestly Sincere" in a golden outfit with a gold and black guitar, like Conrad from "Bye Bye Birdie". In the episode "Tiegs for Two", Brian pretends he has a friendship with Obama in order to impress Denise. He says stuff like, "Oh, crap. I promised Barry I'd be there. I ... I call him 'Barry'. You probably know him as 'Barack'." In the episode, "Cool Hand Peter" the beer bar buddies have a discussion of Barack Obama, so make Cleveland feel happy, when he prances by Quahog. In the episode "Herpe the Love Sore", the election of President Obama is mentioned as part of several milestones of the beer bar buddies, when their place is taken over by three tough guys. In the episode "Baby Got Black", left alone with Chris' date Pam, Lois attempts small talk by noting that she voted for Obama once. In an extended scene in "Stewie Is Enceinte", Stewie asks Dr. Hartman if they should send the bill to President Obama following his prenatal care examination. A cutaway to Obama shows him making one of his speeches about the benefit of the Affordable Care Act, commonly known as "Obamacare." He uses Stewie's persona of "Rayleen Griffin" as one of his examples of people who would benefit. In the audience, Stewie sits with Michelle Obama and asks to talk with her about the place where they have been given a room while in town. In the episode "Peter, Chris, and Brian", Peter and the beer bar buddies spend the past 6 hours, sitting outside a man's house, in a crappy old van, trying on Obama masks. Peter retardedly thought they were Bill Cosby masks and feels a little awkward, assuming he "did a racism". In the episode "Underage Peter", Peter notes that Obama's daughters make it look easy to buy alcohol, referring to an incident in October 2015 in which Malia was caught playing beer pong. In the episode "The Boys in the Band", Brian says Malia Obama as part of his sound check. Episode Appearances For a list of all his appearances as Osama, See: Osama Bin Laden *New Star Stew-Dent *Excellence in Broadcasting (Non-Speaking Cameo) *New Kidney in Town *Tiegs for Two (Mentioned) *Cool Hand Peter (Mentioned) *Herpe the Love Sore (Mentioned) *Baby Got Black (Mentioned) *Stewie is Enceinte *Peter, Chris, and Brian (On a Mask) *Underage Peter (Mentioned) Trivia *Barack Obama and Osama Bin Laden are the same person. *Brian Griffin did a public service announcement in support of Obama during his 2008 presidential campaign. Category:Characters Category:Presidents Category:Political Figures Category:Celebrities Category:African-Americans Category:Ravens Category:Male Category:Democrats Category:Real People Category:Musicians Category:9/11 Category:Liberals Category:Homophobes Category:Red Collar Workers Category:Mulattoes